Welcome Home Sanitarium
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: He's returned.


Disclaimer: Only thing I own is the plot. Riff is Ritz's, and the song is Metallica's "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)"

A/N I've returned to Rocky Horror fanfic! That's the purpose of this fic, I've returned, so I made a character return too. Enjoy! 

It was old and wretched now. Overgrown with moss, ivy and mold. But yet, he could not help but return to it. he could not help but see the place one more time, make sure that it was all over. Gazing at it, he realized that it wasn't, that it would never be over. But yet, he could hope that it would someday be. Hope that the demons that haunted the place, that mocked him and drew him back to it would relinquish their hold on him. he stared at the monstrous hulk of wood, metal, stone, that lay before him, rusted, crumbling, rotting. 

This was what had cursed him. this place had turned him insane. He opened the door, wincing at the squeak. His back gave a throb as he pulled open the door. That squeak would have earned him a whipping, or worse. Everything was just as he had left it, the foyer remained the same. But the one thing that had changed was now the entire building seemed to mock him. now, the entire castle called him insane, called him murderer, called him evil. "I'M NOT!" he shouted out, hearing it echo. But the building just laughed at him. 

He made his way up the stairs, up to the room he once had, the room that he had shared with his sister, with his lover. He sat on the bed, and looked out the window. It was a dark, gloomy night. All the nights were. There was a time when he considered the night to be beautiful. But now, now he hated it. he could feel the pain building inside of him. he lay down, listening to the creak, feeling the lumpy mattress beneath him, and he felt himself sob. This was it, this was his asylum. This was what started it, and this was where he would die. 

He knew, as much as he tried to stop them, that the mocking demons of the castle were right. He was insane. This place had driven him over the edge. The whipping, the sex, the screaming, it had driven him over the brink. His mind had imploded into itself. Now, he couldn't control himself, he was emotion, raw animal instinct. He was no longer a man, he was a being. 

He was a murderer. He had killed. Not just once, he had killed multiple times. Killed people he hated, killed the two he had loved. He had killed to kill. But all that made him a killer, not a murderer. There was a difference. The difference that made him a murderer was that he had enjoyed it. he had taken a perverse pleasure in watching them scream, fall, die. Watching them writhe, gurgle, sputter, trying to grip onto the last traces of life. And all that made him evil. He had killed the one person he had ever loved in cold blood, simply because they loved another. That was what made him evil. 

_Welcome to where time stands still  
no one leaves and no one will  
Moon is full, never seems to change  
just labeled mentally deranged  
Dream the same thing every night  
I see our freedom in my sight  
No locked doors, No windows barred  
No things to make my brain seem scarred  
  
Sleep my friend and you will see  
that dream is my reality  
They keep me locked up in this cage  
can't they see it's why my brain says Rage  
  
Sanitarium, leave me be  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone  
  
Build my fear of what's out there  
and cannot breathe the open air  
Whisper things into my brain  
assuring me that I'm insane  
They think our heads are in their hands  
but violent use brings violent plans  
Keep him tied, it makes him well  
he's getting better, can't you tell?  
  
No more can they keep us in  
Listen, damn it, we will win  
They see it right, they see it well  
but they think this saves us from our Hell  
  
Sanitarium, leave me be  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone  
  
Fear of living on  
natives getting restless now  
Mutiny in the air  
got some death to do  
Mirror stares back hard  
Kill, it's such a friendly word  
seems the only way  
for reaching out again._

Yes, this truly was his sanitarium. And finally, he was home, to never leave again.  


End file.
